I'm Not Harry Potter
by Reality Illusionary
Summary: Beatrice did nothing special, all she did was pull out a sword from a stone last summer - she's a regular witch. So, why does she find herself along with her three friends going to Hogwarts to stop the reincarnation of the Dark Lord, which happens to be Albus Severus Potter? Yeah, she's just as confused as you. ASP/SM, OC/JSP...


**This is a fun little story for me. I don't really care about mistakes, how it flows and things like that. This is story is a sort of stress-ball. M'kay. If you want to review, go ahead. If you don't, hey, I don't care. These are ones of those stories that I just have to mess around with. I don't know if I'll update this regularly in all that mess. Actually I'd doubt anyone will read this story because it has OCs in it, but one can hope.**

**I own nothin besides my OCs. Harry Potter and the next generation belong to their respective owners. I don't own Glamourous Lip either. That belongs to Yana Toboso(sp?)**

**Title: I'm Not Harry Potter**

**Summary: Beatrice did nothing special, all she did was pull out a sword from a stone last summer - she's a regular witch. So, why does she find herself along with her two friends going to Hogwarts to stop the reincarnation of the Dark Lord, which happens to be Albus Severus Potter? Yeah, she's just as confused as you.**

**Pairings: AS/S B/JSP, OC/OC, OMC/OMC... meaning Slash, gay stuff and het.**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Adventure and Drama**

**Date: 7/21/12**

* * *

"Beatrice," A short, robust mocha-skinned woman said. She stared directly at a tiny version of herself reading a potions book. Well, she wouldn't call it a tiny version of herself as the girl in front of her only shared the same chocolate eye-color, the same skin tone, and the same dark red bow lips.

"Beatrice," she tried again, raising her voice slightly and yet again, she still did not raise her head from the book.

"Beatrice," she called but still no answer. She really shouldn't be surprised of the outcome as this happened all the time.

"BEATRICE JADE ANTHONY!" Beatrice glanced up from her book at the mention of her name. She eased her book down from her face to her side as she stared into the irritated face of her mother. She laughed nervously, using her free hand to card through her dark brown, practically black, tangled ponytail. "Did you not hear me call you three times?" Her mother folded her arms, raising an eyebrow.

'Obviously' Beatrice replied silently but slowly shook her head. "What did you want?" She asked her mother tentatively. Her mother narrowed her eyes at her question, muttering under her breath. Beatrice knew for a fact that had they not been in a public place her mother would go off about answering when she called her the first time, and she shouldn't have to work for her attention. She rolled her eyes at the thought of it.

"Your plane is about to board. You need to grab your stuff so we can get you to your terminal," her mother said, standing up with her precious Gucci purse in hand. Beatrice nodded, she stood up, slugging on her bright orange and black school duffle bag. It read 'Pendle High, Home of the Magical!' and a giant chimera's head was printed alongside the wording. If you watched it long enough the head would move.

She and her mother weaved through the tons of people with ease. Beatrice wished though that they could be stopped for moment (or three hours) by some random person or event. She grew grim as she headed closer and closer to her destination. She hated this she was being forced, no, that wasn't strong enough of a word. She was being _**coerced**_ into this whole thing. This whole thing being she had to attend Hogwarts for the next four years (or less as her conscience happily reminded her) to stop a one Albus Severus Potter, the youngest son of the famed Harry Potter. Why? Because she pulled a heavy, lackluster sword out of a stone at twelve like every twelve-year-old in her class had attempted to do, as it was tradition for every twelve-year-old at Pendle High to try at least once. Apparently the sword belonged to King Arthur, enchanted by Merlin and some dragon... yada, yada, yada, you get the point. The sword was special! Long story short, once Beatrice pulled the sword out she was apparated to the Principle's office, promptly congratulated, and then filled in on He-Who-Wouldn't-Die-Normally and Albus Potter, and bam! At the start of the school year she was being shipped off to the ancient illustrious Hogwarts.

Why did she have to do this? Here she was being perfectly content in her normal life as an American Witch and then she was being uprooted to play Harry Potter – destroyer of all evil. Sure, she might've had the biggest crush on Harry Potter when she was younger, dreaming that they would defeat evil together or rather he'd defeat the evil and she play his damsel in distress, but she was so past that stage. Beatrice groaned. Her head filled with thoughts of her younger self-staring dreamily at her ceiling, which incidentally was plastered with a mega poster of Harry Potter zooming by in his Quidditch uniform. Those were not the days.

She buried her past, spotting the terminal for her plane. Beatrice and her mother stood in front of the opening awkwardly. Her mother pushed up her purse, and brushed away a stray piece of curly hair from her face. "Push up your glasses," she said softly. Beatrice smiled, using her index finger to right her purple specs. "You make good grades, write lots of letters and if they have connection try to call me on your cellphone. Don't spend all your money at once and try to make some friends. Books aren't heal-"

Beatrice took a step forward, wrapping her arms around her mother. "I love you and I'll miss you too," Beatrice whispered, burrowing her head into her mother's bosom. She wasn't a freaky pervert, but she was shorter than her mother and that's where her head rested.

Her mother hugged her back tightly. She kissed the top of her head and pulled back. "Come back in one piece, okay. Your life is most important to me." Beatrice again nodded, not quite sure what she was supposed to say lest she burst into tears. Oh, she already felt the familiar sting as she walked away from her mother and gave her ticket to the flight lady.

She waved wordlessly to her mother and spun on her heel. Beatrice headed through what she deemed as a carpeted hallway, where she was greeted by a flight attendant who directed her toward her seat. Beatrice passed by many people who gave her friendly smiles every time she met eyes with one of them. She sat in her cushiony seat happy that she got to sit by the window when she realized her problem. Her bag! She was still short. She couldn't reach the compartment up top and the flight lady left after she'd been seated. She frowned; she didn't want to ask for help from these strangers.

"Need help, B?"

Beatrice turned right, kinda freaked at what she saw; her friend, or rather friends were seated in the middle row. The person whom offered help to her, "Alex! What are you doing here?" Beatrice said, indignant. Alex only grinned, showing off his dimples. He got up from his seat, standing at an impressive height of 5'5", hoisting her bag up to the compartment with ease. "Ello! You can't just ignore my question."

Alex dropped down to the empty seat beside her. His grey eyes switched to a dark amber, his pupils slit. Alex grabbed her hand; he was a shade or two darker she was. "Have I ever told you how I fell in love with you?" Beatrice dropped his hand like a hot potato.

"You're gay!" Beatrice snapped, "Derailing isn't going to work. Why are you here?"

Alex sighed, sulking like a petulant child. "Principle Loki said we had to go on this trip with you. I quote 'Best friends follow each other through all walks of life. Beatrice is being sent to Hogwarts and so are you, your brother, and Jason.' We had no choice," he replied, snippily.

"Does Hogwarts even accept Dark and Light -," Beatrice abruptly cut herself off. She almost forgot she was surrounded by muggles and she couldn't pull out her wand to erect a privacy charm either. She cleared her throat. Well, Muggle Studies had gone over what to say when you wanted to talk magical in front of the non-magic folk.

"Does Hogwarts even accept Dark and Light nature types or Edward Cullen's?" She gestured toward Zander who was the complete opposite of his twin, Alex, as Zander was a Light Elf as opposed to his brother who was a Dark Elf, and Jason whom was slurping rather noisily on his water bottle. Beatrice wondered if Jason had charmed the bottle to look like anything else to Muggles since the airline was so strict about what was allowed and wasn't on a plane. Bottles of any kind weren't allowed, and what his water bottle was filled with, Delta would surely have a panic attack if they found out.

Alex laughed after a minute while his brother joined in. Jason even quirked the corners of his lips, "I can't believe you used the names Mrs. Paterson gave us!"

"Hardy Har Har, back to business though. Do they?"

Alex shrugged, his laughter dying down. "I honestly don't know, B. We'll find out when we get there."

"I guess," Beatrice relented. She peered outside her window happy she caught the sun just before it was due to rise. She loved watching the sky become a soft hue of pinks and oranges. She lay back after a while and buckled her seatbelt. The plane probably wasn't going to take off for few minutes more, and the flight would be nine hours. Oh well, she came prepared.

She pulled out her mother's old iPod touch from her jean pocket, putting in a single earbud, setting it on rerun for one of Beyonce's old albums. Beatrice then reached to her side, grabbing her 'potion' book. The cover was old and ragged with rips and tears. However, that was only for curious onlookers. Inside was a different matter altogether and it could only be read by her and other magical folks. She snickered. She was going to enjoy this.

She opened the book, skipping past the introductions. She has been waiting forever to read the renewed Glamorous Lip. She sagged down into her seat close to enjoying her perverse pleasure when she slammed the book close and ripped out of her earbud (Ouch!). "Hold the phone, somethin' doesn't make sense. Why did we have to catch an early flight? Couldn't we just take an international portkey?"

Beatrice glanced at Alex only to receive a shrug. Jason raised an eyebrow, still slurping on his water bottle. Zander on the other hand gave Beatrice a thousand-watt smile that threatened to split his face. Uh oh. Zander only ever did that when he was pissed. Beatrice thanked the Muggle God that she was surrounded by helpless civilians, without them Zander would be on a rampage. "Our school is too cheap to pay for international portkeys, and Principle Loki said that this was a nice way to experience a Muggle's technology, as if we haven't been on planes before!"

"Oh..." Beatrice wisely said no more on the subject, opening her book and inserting her earbud back in.

* * *

"Passengers, we'd like to thank you for choosing Delta Airlines. We hope to you had an enjoyable flight and we'd love to see you soon..." Beatrice stretched, ignoring the rest of what was being said over the intercom as all the other passengers. She was sore and hungry. She placed her IPod Touch in her pocket and her book in the crutch of her arm. Alex used the strap to deposit her duffle bag over her head. She and friends cut in front if some nice old couple, hurriedly exiting the plane.

Pendle was written on a piece of paper and held up. Beatrice and her group migrated over there meeting up with a tallish man who had a round sort of face and a quiet demeanor to him. He was dressed in pure black robes with a vaguely recognizable crest stitched onto his left breast pocket. He waved his wand over them twice, pocketing it afterwards. "I suppose you guys figured you would have time to change into robes, but we're on a tight schedule. Sorry," he said softly. Beatrice looked down, as did the rest of her friends at their transfigured clothes. They were in little versions of what the man was wearing. Well except for her, she was wearing a skirt.

"My name is Professor Longbottom. I teach Herbology and I'm the head of Gryffindor. I like to see you four in my house. Please grab onto this," Professor Longbottom said quickly. He held out a worn white sock. Beatrice held onto part of the sock near the top. She squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the oncoming trip. "Everyone have a piece, good. Devil's Snare!"

Beatrice felt a sharp tug at her navel and the sound of whirring around her for thirty seconds. She didn't dare open her eyes until her feet touched solid ground. She enjoyed the Floo much better than she did the Portkey, which never failed to make her feel nauseous. She glared at Alex and Zander wore identical grins at her facial expression whilst Professor Longbottom beckoned them along, Jason following behind, his water bottle nozzle in his mouth.

"Say a word and I'm hexing you," Beatrice threatened the twins. She brushed pass them following Jason's path. The twins merely snickered walking behind her, purposely conversing loudly. Sometimes Beatrice wondered how she became friends with them. She muttered, focusing on the humongous medieval castle that came into view as they trekked through a small village-like area to get there.

"Holy Snoopy," Beatrice said, awed. The castle exterior wasn't anything to brag about. She had visited many castles (magical and muggle) before. Hogwarts was one of the biggest she'd ever laid eyes upon, but that alone was nothing worth sneezing at. At Pendle the teachers taught you to be sensitive to magical auras. Needless to say as Beatrice walked through the halls of Hogwarts, waving at all the portraits and bowing her head in acknowledgement to the ghosts of Hogwarts, she felt pure magic swirling around her. The magic was old, protective, and untamed, it buzzed about in its' walls like thousands of bees.

Pendle had a similar feel, but nowhere near this scale. "Amazing," she praised. Professor Longbottom guided them atop granite stairs, which led them to two large doors.

Professor Longbottom dug into his left pocket, pulling out a worn, golden pocket watch. He stared at it for a few seconds, breathing a sigh of relief. "Good, we made it in time for the sorting," Professor Longbottom said with a relieved smile. Beatrice frowned at her new professor. Sorting? She did not want to go through that. She would surely be separated from her friends.

"Leave your bags here. The house elves will bring them up to your house along with your other stuff."

Beatrice and Alex immediately dropped their bag to the ground, shrugging, less work for them. Zander and Jason however, were a bit more cautionary. Both of them did not like the idea of other creatures touching their things, but Beatrice shrugged yet again. There was absolutely nothing they could do. Professor Longbottom took the time to wordlessly cast another charm over them. "Notice me not," he explained.

Professor Longbottom then opened the giant iron doors, revealing the Great Hall. The Hall was bright and cheery filled with tons of kids that sat at four tables that ran the length of the Hall. A high table was placed at the front of the Hall. Beatrice assumed the teachers sat there. She had little time to study them when Alex and Zander tugged at her arms, pointing up at ceiling. "Look!"

"Wow!" Beatrice blinked up at the night-sky. Did this school not have a roof or maybe...

"Its enchanted," Zander answered her silent question. Beatrice felt her self blush. Right. She totally knew that. Hogwarts without a roof? The very idea was preposterous. Haha.

"You're an idiot, B," Zander said teasingly. Beatrice huffed, not bothering to respond. Professor Longbottom ushered them to a long line of scared eleven-year-olds who's attention seemed to be glued on a rickety stool and old hat, which sat on top of the stool, a pretty Asian woman held a scroll in her hand standing next to the stool. Professor Longbottom hurried over to take his place at the high table, briefly mingling with a cattish middle-aged woman dressed in an emerald green cloak and a standard witch's hat on her head. She was seated in the middle of her table, her chair more decorative than the others. Just as he sat down, the Asian woman began speaking.

"When I call your name you sit on the stool to be sorted. When you are sorted you are to sit at your house. No dilly-dally, this is to be done in an orderly fashion," she said seriously. She opened the scroll reading off the first name. "Andrew, Victoria!" A tall, pale redhead came forward from the group hesitantly making her way too the stool.

She sat down and the hat was dropped on her head. Beatrice was surprised when the hat took on a face. "Hufflepuff!" The Hat screeched suddenly and Victoria babbled, scurrying off.

"Anthony, Beatrice!" What? Her name? So soon. She paled, biting her lip and pressed her book to her chest. She wasn't going to leave her precious book with her things. She would see it to her room just fine. Beatrice moved through the gaggle of children until she got up front. She walked to the stool quickly seating down. The hat was plopped on her head less than a second later, obscuring her vision.

_"____So, you read a lot of books, a studious student, very lazy though. A bit oblivious. No common sense either."_

"Hey! Who are you to say all those things?" Beatrice questioned, miffed. She did too have common sense and she wasn't that oblivious.

_"My child, I'm the Sorting Hat. I'm simply reading your personality characteristics to see what house fits you best."_

"Ooh," Beatrice replied. She felt a little stupid now.

_"__You're a bit of a pervert, eh?"_ The hat said out of the blue, shifting on top of her head. Beatrice got the impression that if the hat were a real person he or she would be raising an eyebrow at the moment.

"Hey!" Beatrice folded her arms. She did not have to sit here and listen to the stupid hat make false accusations. A pervert? The nerve of some animated objects. "Sort me already!" She demanded.

_"As you command, child,"_ The hat said sarcastically. _"You'll find your answers through Scorpius Malfoy."_

"Wha?" Beatrice said, confused. "What do you m-"

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat bellowed. The hat was grabbed off her head and Beatrice stepped from the stool. She headed toward the Ravenclaw table giving Jason and the Twins small smiles, hoping they joined her house. She sat somewhat near the end of the table, next to a pale blond boy with a pointed chin and molten silver eyes.

"Hi, I'm Beatrice," she introduced, sticking out a hand. The blond boy frowned at her, a hint of disgust showing in his aristocratic features. Beatrice kept a faux friendly smile on her lips. She wasn't going to back down until he told her his name. That was the polite thing to do after all.

"Scorpius Malfoy," he relented.

Beatrice froze, remembering what the hat said not even five minutes ago. So, she was going to find her answers through this rude boy, Scorpius Malfoy?

Huh.


End file.
